Reason of Destati
by Reiki Sakura
Summary: When on a dangerous journey with seemingly no end in sight, only one's will can enable the right path to take. Includes various storylines, may include spoilers. Rated for being created by insanity.


**Reason of Destati**

** Song 1 – Hope Beyond the Pain**

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing that has a legal copyright issue stamped on it, just the original stuff._

(Background Music: Bad Apple – Draw the Emotional)

When I first met Kuro I noticed that he had too much energy and was hyper, curious and made me nearly tempted to send him to the moon. I had no idea why he wanted my attention that badly and I didn't even know him for long. One moment I was minding my own business and the next he was right next to me talking like there was no tomorrow. There was a time when I got fed up and threw an apple at him but he only caught it effortlessly and ate the fruit happily. Then I tried the silent treatment and gave up within the hour when he actually cried a river because of that. Since then, I've given up trying to push him away – at least harshly since he was too stubborn for his own good.

One day he wasn't there when he'd promised to be and against my rational mind I got worried and started to look for him. I don't know how I was able to but I managed to find him and proceeded to tell him off for making me worry after breaking his promise without delay. I was unreasonably upset considering that I never asked for him to be a friend after all the time he spent on me; somehow I can't simply ignore Kuro out of conscience and resigned myself to keep a sharp eye on him from that moment on. Once I found out what kind of life he'd hidden from me it took a long time, tea, snacks and a good explanation from him for me to cool down lest I lose my temper but I chose to stay his friend.

He was going to need every bit of help being a walking trouble-magnet and Kuro wasn't even trying to be like that. At least he understood why I was upset but I gave him a chance; he might have been selfish as a child but he was also just as innocent. I still didn't get why he wanted to befriend me but after the grief he put me through I gave up thinking about it. It was rather interesting to learn about the world hidden from the mundane ones.

My interest faded to almost nothing very quickly when I found out where he lived for a good portion of his life and told off the geezer for putting in that accursed household. Every attempt to reason with me was fiercely shot down with good old common sense and logic from a deathly cold mind that I wasn't even aware I had but I put it to good use after what my friend went through before he met me. It sickened me to see that I was the only truly good thing to come into his life and my anger went from cold blue to freezing white. I was surprised about my own powers but it didn't stop me from trying to protect the darn cat that followed me no matter what I did to get away from him.

The following years were spent learning in that weird school and the world hidden from 'normal people', an almost backwards way of thinking in that society and how much danger Kuro was in just for being alive. I became his shield and his sword soon enough and most people knew to stay away from me lest they get legal pain. The stupid ones must have some masochistic thinking patterns until I knocked some sense into them figuratively and literally. It was kinda crazy at times but I find fighting beings that would give others the shivers from fear somewhat exhilarating to my confusion. As if I was used to play the hero even though I hate being in the spotlight by brain-dead fools who needed a reality check. I know I'm being harsh but the lack of integrity quickly shortened my patience to almost zero.

Despite that I spent all my free time with Kuro trying to find fun things to do while dealing with the annoyances that don't seem to care about how he thinks and feels. While our friendship grew stronger since we didn't keep secrets from each other we used our talents in different areas; myself in magic and he worked with technology although from an outsider's view it looked as if he didn't have success. I knew better; that smile and gleam in his eyes spoke of more than could ever be said in words. He did know some spells without my prompting and I can use a cell phone easily enough. We were like Yin and Yang in a sense though we rarely argue and that was to find the truth, nothing more.

I was downright annoyed with the fools that kept bothering my friend and wanted to leave them behind because of their stupidity but Kuro felt pity for them and persuaded me (blasted puppy dog look and he was a cat) to stay and I relented; once he got a goal in mind nothing in Heaven and Earth or Space and Time could stop him easily. I got dragged along with the smiling goofball that ran forwards without a care in the world. Joy.

One day when we were relaxing from the usual routine and he suddenly asked me what we would do once everything was settled. That made me pause since I haven't really thought about what I would do having spent all my time on Kuro without nothing else to do before he gatecrashed into my life. While he had an idea of who his family was, I didn't have such memories or family to call my own. Even all we did to that moment, my amnesia was still very strong. I was about to brush it off seeing that worse things could have happened but then he suddenly declared that we could travel the world and have fun; his idea was for us to become a traveling musical team while I stared at his declaration before slowly giving in to laughter. I went along with it but this time I did it willingly, even if he accepted my refusal but I chose to say yes instead. That was when I saw him truly smile for the first time in ages since we met as mere kids.

I would have given anything for his dream to come true.

(Background Music: Maze – Hanako Oku)

Before we could began that hope we had to deal with whatever mess that monster started since Kuro was born into that half crazy world and things looked as if they were going our way after all the time and effort we spent to save the world and defeat the evil villain just like any typical adventure story would go. It was when we finally stopped the psycho for good when things turned ugly when the supposed 'leader of good' betrayed us by trying to attack me. The last thing I knew; I was holding my friend who sacrificed himself by pushing me aside and his present for me was lying on the ground slightly battered and stained with crimson while playing a haunting song.

I remembered seeing blue and red before the world was changed leaving the non-human species alive but everything else that was guilty faced my wrath and that of a figure I made a contract with for the past year.

His name was Arashi, while a being of light as a white kitsune he wasn't a benevolent soul to those who lacked an honest heart. I didn't know of him in the past but he came to me on the night of a full moon and asked what I would wish for. I told him that I only wanted to protect the hopes and dreams of those precious to me. But after the betrayal… I didn't know what to do since even with my best efforts I lost someone important and was all alone.

As I pondered over what to do; my 'guardian spirit' told me of a way to heal my friend with a complex ritual that involved the help of twelve souls who share a resonance with Kuro – myself for my desire to protect and Meikyuu; another friend we met during our journey who held a crush on Kuro after since we saved her from being unwillingly married to some idiot who betrayed her parents. Arashi himself wanted to help me – something that my friend shared though I haven't realized it so that made three candidates found in that moment and only nine to do.

I won't deny that I was scared if the plan didn't work but at that moment I was also desperate to try something, anything to help Kuro who suffered more than he had to yet was able to smile at me even though I preferred to by myself in the past. Now… I just wanted my friend back.

Soon after, Mei and I were ready to go through a hidden portal that was hidden from sight as we followed Arashi's vague instructions to continue. While he willingly helped me and on occasion Meikyuu, both Kuro and he didn't get along too well. Seeing my other friend wearing the amulet that held Kuro's wounded soul and myself the pocket watch that couldn't be repaired helped me to focus as I gently held her hand and guided us all through the gateway to another world.

I don't know how long this quest would take but I wasn't planning on stopping until the very end when I'll see Kuro in all his smiling, chaotic fashion and Meikyuu could finally tell him what was in her heart. I felt Arashi's wings enveloping us carefully as we traversed the void-like space for the next possible person who could help us.

My name is Yurei, though I don't know much of myself I know one thing for certain; I wasn't going to be idle while someone needed my help. Especially when that person called me a friend so easily despite the two of us being near opposites but we carried one similarity in common that overcame that uncertainty.

Hope.

(BGM: Naraku no Hana (music box) – When They Cry OST)

TBC…

Geez, it took so long to finally get something decent going on with this but I'm glad I finally made progress. Hopefully it won't take just as long for the next chapter but one thing I noticed for authors is that sometimes inspiration is slow to come by. The only bit of advice I can give is simply live and continue to experience the good things life has to offer and not be dragged down by the bad stuff.


End file.
